Last chance
by Xenia90
Summary: After the last battle Coop and Phoebe are together, but Phoebe misses Cole. WIll she be able to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Charmed and its character are not mine. I make no money writing abaut it.  
>English is not my first language and I wasn't able to find a Beta for this work, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake. Hope you'll enjoy. Reviews are welcome.<br>Kisses  
>Xenia90<p>

Phoebe was asleep in her bed in the apartment she shared with Coop, her loves was lying next to her and he was asleep too. Phoebe was dreaming. She was dreaming a past where she had noticed that Cole was possessed by the Source. A past where she hadn't ignored the doubts, refusing to see anything that could threat their happily ever after. A past where she had found a way to vanquish the Source without killing Cole. A past where she had given him another chance when he came back from the Wasteland. She was dreaming abaut a future that she couldn't have. A future where Cole was the father of her children. A future where they grew old together and died together. An eternity to spend with him after their death. She was dreaming the life she could have had if she hadn't vanquished the love of her life. Phoebe woke up with a start, tears were running down her cheeks and her mind was full of memories. She turned and saw Coop next to her. For the first time since they'd move in together she admitted to herself that she wasn't happy. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she wasn't happy with Coop because he wasn't her soulmate. Coop was a great guy and she loved him, she didn't want to hurt him but she wasn't in love with him. Coop had made her believing in true love again but doing that he had made her remember the mistakes she'd done with Cole. He'd made her remember that she'd hidden herself behind fear and pain. He'd made her remember that she hadn't trusted in her love for Cole and in his love for her. But Coop had made remember the good times of her relationship with Cole. And even if she didn't want to admit this he'd made her want Cole back. Phoebe had said to herself that she loved Coop and wanted to be with him, but she'd lied. She wanted to believe this because Wyatt had said Uncle Coop and the Angel of Destiny had accepted to marry them, and that proved that she and Coop are meant to be together. But her dreams kept showing her a future that she couldn't have, the future she wanted more than everything else. With a sigh Phoebe cuddled closer to Coop and tried to sleep. She didn't know for how long she could hide her sadness, for how long she could pretend that Coop was her soul mate and that she didn't miss Cole.


	2. Chapter 2

Here another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.

As usual reviews=love

Sorry for mistakes.

Xenia

Piper was lying in her bed at the Halliwell Manor, Leo was asleep next to her.

Piper wasn't able to sleep, she was worried abaut Phoebe. In these last weeks, since she had decided to move in with Coop,

Phoebe was weird. There was something wrong abaut her and Piper couldn't figure out what was it. She remembered how happy Paige had been when she had found Henry, and how happy her youngest sister still was. Her eyes shone with happiness and peace, she always smiled, even when she was worried, she was so sure abaut Henry, so sure that she had finally found happiness. Considering how hard Phoebe had looked for the father of her daughter, she had even lost her power for that,

Piper thought she would be the happiest person in the world with Coop. Phoebe had finally found him and she was getting married and soon she would have her daughter, the baby of her premonition. But Piper knew that Phoebe wasn't happy at all. She looked pale, like she hadn't sleep in months, her eyes were full of sadness and regret and that wasn't normal. She wanted her sister to be happy, to marry the love of her life, to have the happily ever after that she and Leo had.

By now Piper was pretty sure that even if Phoebe loved Coop she wouldn't be as happy with him as she was with Leo, and Piper wanted that happiness for her sister and nothing less. Piper cuddled closer to Leo and closed her eyes, she fell asleep. She'll talk with Phoebe in the morning.

Piper and Phoebe were alone in the Manor kitchen. Piper was telling her sister what she had planned to do for her wedding party at the P3, but Phoebe wasn't listening.

- Pheebs.- Piper said catching her sister's attention.

Phoebe looked at her.

- What?-

- Are you ok, sweetie?-

- Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?-

- Honey I was talking about your wedding and you weren't listening. You never listen when I talk abaut your wedding. What's wrong with you? I can feel there's something, Pheebs, I know you. What's going on?- Piper asked, she was very worried abaut her sister and her future.

- I don't listen because I don't care. Do whatever you want Piper, I don't care.- Phoebe answered. – Thinking about the wedding makes me feel like I'm chocking. I don't want him to be the father of the baby I saw in my premonition. I love him, Piper, I really do, and I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not in love with him.-

Piper took her hand and squeezed. She knew something was wrong.

- Who are you in love with, honey?- she asked after a couple of minutes. She thought she knew, but she really hoped to be wrong.

- It doesn't matter, Piper. It doesn't matter because he doesn't even exist anymore. I vanquished him. I killed the love of my life in a different reality and he doesn't even exist anymore.- Phoebe answered and Piper hugged her. – And now I have to marry Coop, because I love him, because I don't want to hurt him and because we are clearly meant to be. Wyatt said Uncle Coop and the Angel of Destiny will marry us…- Phoebe said crying.

- Sweetie none of that matters. If you don't want to marry Coop you don't have to. Future changes Phoebe. What Wyatt said doesn't matter. You don't have to marry Coop just because Wyatt called him uncle or because the Angel of Destiny will marry you. You have to marry him only if you really want to share all your life with him. Otherwise you should talk to Coop and then you should find a way to stay with the man you really love.-

- I can't stay with the man I love, Piper. Cole doesn't exist anymore, and I don't want to be alone.-

Piper took a deep breath. She'd never told Phoebe that Cole had helped her the day Leo became mortal, she didn't want to reopen old wounds, so her sister didn't know that he still existed. She didn't know how the Elders had decided to punish him.

- Phoebe…. I don't know how to tell you…. I don't know if this is the right thing to do. But maybe you have a chance to stay with Cole. He still exist I saw him.-

Phoebe looked at her sister.

- What do you mean you saw him? When? Why didn't you tell me?-

- He was the old friend who helped me when I was in a coma the day Leo became mortal. He's in Limbo. He said that he's too good for the wasteland and too bad for heaven. He's kind of trapped here for eternity, he's a lost soul. He can see you but he can't speak to you.-

- He's in Limbo. He can see me? Why didn't you tell me, Piper?-

- I didn't want to reopen old wounds. I get why he did what he did, he was possessed by the Source and then we didn't give him any chance. We just assumed that he was evil because he had demoniac powers and he lost his mind. I've forgiven him long ago. It was his fault as much as ours. But you were trying to move on and you didn't need to be reminded of him, so I kept the secret. I thought it was the right thing to do. –

Phoebe stayed quiet. She knew that wasn't all Cole fault, she made him think she didn't love him, she didn't trust him and he lost his mind. He tried to kill himself but he was invincible. When Paige had told her that she had vanquished him in that other reality she was relieved. She thought that he was finally in peace, free from the pain she'd caused him. But he wasn't. He was in Limbo and he had to see her move on.

- Does he still love me? Did he tell you something?- she asked Piper.

Her older sister shrugged.

- He said he'll always love you, but he was resigned. He just wanted you to move on, to find love and be happy again.- she answered.

- It's so cruel that he has to see me…. Piper you really think we can bring him back?-

- I don't know, sweetie. If you want to try I'll help you. Now you go and talk with Coop, I'm going to check the Book.-

- Maybe it's better if we don't tell Paige what we're trying to do. She's always hated Cole.- Phoebe said.

- Yeah, probably you're right. I'll call you if I find something.-

- Thank you, Piper.-


	3. Chapter 3

When Phoebe got home Coop was sitting on the couch, waiting for her

- Phoebe I need to talk to you- Coop said.

Phoebe sat on the couch next to him.

- I need to talk to you too.-

- I know.- Coop said sadly. – Look Phoebe I know you love me, but in this last few weeks I've noticed that there was something wrong with you. So I used my powers on you.-

- Coop! – she said angrily. – You've promised not to use your powers on me.-

- I know and I'm sorry, but I needed to know what was going on. But Pheebs when I looked in your heart I didn't see love or happiness I saw regret and pain. I'm a Cupid, Pheebs, and I know what's going on. You're not ready to marry me because you're not in love with me. You still love Cole, even after everything he did to you, you still love him. We can't be happy together Phoebe. And even if it hurts me I have to let you go. I'm not your real love, I'm not your soul mate. – Coop said, tears running down his cheeks.

When she replied Phoebe was crying too.

- I'm sorry Coop. I do love you and I've never wanted to hurt you. It's just that when you took me back to see my past flames and I saw Cole…. I don't know. I've closed my heart after his vanquish. I didn't mourn him. I was so angry with him and with fate and even with myself, because I didn't notice what was going on with him, with the Source. Now I can only remember the good times we had, the love we shared. I just want him back. Piper is helping me. I'm sorry Coop. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really care about you…..-

- I know Phoebe. Maybe we aren't meant to be. Just promise me you'll do everything you can to bring him back. I just want you to be happy.-

- You're amazing Coop. You have to make me the same promise. Go and find your soul mate. And be happy Coop. I'm really sorry.-

- I know Phoebe. – he said kissing her forehead. Then he disappeared.

Coop had just left when Phoebe's phone rang.

- Phoebe I think I've found something.- Piper said.

Five minutes later Phoebe was in the attic with her sisters. Piper had called

Paige because for the spell she'd found they needed the Power of Three.

- Why I'm here? What happened? There's a demon?- Paige asked worried.

- No. Paige, no demons, don't worry. I need your help.- Phoebe told her.

- Ok What do you need?-

Phoebe and Piper exchanged a glance and then Phoebe took a deep breath and said.

- Piper's found a spell to summon lost souls. We need the Power of Three to cast that spell.-

Paige looked between her sisters confused.

- Why we need to summon a lost soul? Who do we need to summon?- she asked.

-Cole.- Phoebe said.

Paige just stared at her.

- What? – she screamed – Are you kidding me, right? He doesn't even exist anymore! Why would you do that?-

-Paige, I'm afraid he exist. Cole is trapped in Limbo. I saw him last year. He's the old friend who helped me.- Piper said.

- You saw him? You saw him and didn't tell us? What did he want?- Paige said.

- He didn't want anything. He just helped me, he showed me how to win Leo back, how to trust in love again.-

Paige didn't say anything for a while, then she asked Phoebe.

- Why do you want to see Cole?-

- Because I love him, Paige. Because I want him back.-

- You're crazy! I'm not going to help you! He tried to kill us several times. He hurt you so bad. He's evil Phoebe, he's dangerous. You can't be serious.- Paige said.

- Paige, please, calm down. You don't know Cole as much as we do. I spoke to him last year. He was, he is, really sorry. You didn't see his good side as much as we did. He was so bad with you because you were the one he knew less. What happened is even our fault. He was possessed by the Source, Paige. The Seer lied to us and to him. He didn't know. …- Piper started

- And then when he came back. He tried so hard to prove us that he was good, but we didn't believe him Paige….- Phoebe started, but Paige cut her off:

- He had evil powers, demoniac powers Phoebe. He was invincible, he tried

hard to kill us! He killed me in that reality! –

- Paige he was crazy, he lost his mind because of my rejection. – Phoebe said, but Paige cut her off again.

- Are you serious? You really want to bring back someone who wants to kill us? Why?-

- Because I love him Paige. I need to know if he loves me, I want him back, Paige, please.-

Paige looked at Piper.

- Piper? You don't have anything to say?-

- No. Look Paige she loves Cole. And I forgave him a long time ago. She needs

him to be happy. So I'll help her and I really hope you will to.-

- No. You said you need the Power of Three to bring him back, but I won't help you. You are both crazy.- Paige said and then left.

Piper and Phoebe stared at each other.

- I'm sorry Pheebs.- Piper said hugging her younger sister.

- I promised Coop that I would have found a way to bring Cole back. He wants me to be happy, Piper. I have to…-

- But we need the Power of Three and if Paige doesn't want to help us…..-

They both stayed quiet for a while then Phoebe had an idea.

- Piper…. What if we summon Prue? If she agrees to help us we'll have the Power of Three-

Piper looked at Phoebe. Maybe she was right…..maybe they will be able to see Prue after all this years.

- Honey, do you think the Elders will let her come?-

- We should try. Don't you think?-

Piper nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later they were staring at Prue standing in the circle with a soft smile on her lips. She moved a few steps out of the circle and her body became solid.

- Prue!- her sister screamed and then they run towards her and hugged her tight. – We missed you so much- they said.

- I missed you so much, too girls. I wanted to come to see Wyatt and Chris, but they didn't let me. I've watched you from up there and I'm so proud of you! All of you…. but where's Paige? I'd really like to meet her-

Piper and Paige looked at each other.

- She's not here. She doesn't like what we're trying to do.- Phoebe answered.

She was really sorry for how Paige had reacted. She could understand that Paige was angry with Cole, after all he was worse with her than with Piper and she hadn't known him before, when Prue was still alive, when he had saved Phoebe so many times, she didn't consider him part of the family.

- What are you trying to do, Pheebs?-

- We're trying to summon Cole. I want to talk to him, Prue. I need to talk to him.-

Prue smiled.

- I can understand that. But why I'm here?-

- We need the Power of Three for this spell…..- said Piper.

- And Paige didn't want to help us so….- Phoebe continued.

- You called me to have Power of Three.- Prue finished.

Her sisters nodded.

- Only if you want to help.- Phoebe said. –And we really missed you and wanted

to talk to you.-

- I'll help you. From up there I saw how hard he fought the Source, trying to protect you. And when he came back from the Wasteland he really tried to be good. I've forgiven him long time ago. What happened is our fault too. We had never really trusted him, even when I was alive.-

- Thank you Prue….. Do you think there's a way to bring him back to life? If he still loves me?- Phoebe asked.

Her oldest sister shrugged.

- I don't know, Pheebs. Now let me see that spell.-

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood in front of the Book. When they finished the spell a wind came through the window and then Cole was standing in front of them.

- What's going on? Why I'm here?-

- Cole? – Phoebe said trying to catch his attention, but Cole just ignored her and looked at Piper.

- You've promised me! Why did you told her? She deserves to be happy, she doesn't have to know that I still exist!- he said.

- Look, Cole. I kept that promised as long as I could. It was time to tell her the truth. – Piper said.

- Why?-

- Because I love you Cole. I've always loved you and always will. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I didn't understand that even demoniac powers could be used for good. I was so scared that I didn't trusted you, I didn't trusted our love. I'm sorry. I love you.-

Cole looked at her and then at her sisters.

- It's a dream, right? It has to be. You're happy with your Cupid. I saw you when he asked you to marry him. And- he said looking at Prue. – You're dead. It has to be a dream.-

Phoebe moved some steps closer to him and took his hand.

- This is not a dream Cole. I promise you this is not a dream.- she said.

- My sisters called me here from up there to help them summon you. I'm still dead, Cole.- Prue said.

- So.- he said looking at Phoebe. – Are you really saying that you love me?-

- Yeah. I love you. I can't be happy without you.- she said and then kissed him.

- I love you too, Phoebe. Always have and always will.- Cole said when they parted – But you have to find a way to be happy without me. I'm not alive anymore, Pheebs. I'm trapped in Limbo and I can't escape. There's no way out. So you have to find a way to be happy without me, because I want you to be happy.-

She kissed him again.

- Do you want to stay with me?- she asked.

- Of course I want to stay with you. There's nothing that I want more. But there's no way…-

Phoebe cut him off.

- We'll find a way. I promise you we'll find a way to bring you back.- she said.

- Phoebe…..-

- Let us try, Cole.- Piper said. – We ought you both to try and bring you back.-

Cole nodded and kissed Phoebe again.

Piper and Prue left the attic. The oldest Halliwell wanted to meet her nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

Three month later Piper had looked through the Book millions of times and she hadn't found anything to bring Cole back. Phoebe had gone even to the Magic School, where Leo now worked, and she hadn't found anything. Prue had asked her mother and her grandmother if they knew something, but they hadn't found anything. Paige still didn't want to help, she still didn't want Cole back. Every time Phoebe had to call him to try some spell or some potion, she had to call Prue first.

- Phoebe, I'll let you try, because I love you, but I really think you should give up. There's no way to bring me back. My destiny is to stay here and help lost souls like me. I have to pay for all the bad things I've done. There's no way for me to be happy with you. I don't deserve that. You have to find a way to be happy without me. I want you to be happy, I need you to be happy.- Cole said.

- Oh Cole! That's not true. Look you've done a lot of bad things when you were a demon, but you've done good things too. You helped us in so many ways before you were possessed by the Source. And even then you tried to fight him. We should have understood that something was wrong. You deserve to be happy too. We deserve to be happy together. We'll find a way to bring you back, because I can't be happy without you. I'll bring you back, I promise you. Don't give up, Cole, please. – Phoebe said, stubborn as always.

- Pheebs…..- Cole started but he was cut off by Prue, who appeared in the attic with a big smile on her face.

- Hey guys.- she said

- Prue.- Cole said. – What's up?-

- Maybe I found a way to bring you back forever.-

Phoebe looked at her, hope shining in her eyes.

- Up there I was thinking.- Prue started - To vanquish the Source you used a spell where you asked all the Halliwells, past present and future, their help. Right?-

Phoebe nodded.

- I think that maybe if Paige, Grams and Mum and all the other Halliwells cast the spell for summon the lost souls with us, maybe it'll be strong enough to bring you back. – Prue said looking Cole.

Phobe smiled.

- I'll call Piper. We should try. Right, Cole?-

Cole nodded.

- Yeah. We should try.-

- It'll work. I have a good feeling.- Phoebe said than she kissed Cole and run out from the attic looking for Piper.

When Phoebe was gone Cole looked at Prue.

- Prue….- he said – Do you really think it will work?-

She just shrugged.

- I don't know. It's worth a try, don't you think?-

Cole nodded.

- This is the last try, Prue. It's been three months. Phoebe can't go on like this. This thing between us isn't real. I'm not real. She can't hold on to me like this. She needs to move on. This is not good for her. I've always known that this is hopeless. The Elders won't let me go from Limbo. I know it, you know it and I think she knows too. She just doesn't want to give up. –

- You don't know that Cole. You shouldn't give up. Phoebe is stubborn, we are stubborn, we've always find a way to vanquish all the demos we had to face. Phoebe, Piper and Paige found a way to vanquish the Source. This is important to Phoebe and she won't give up, none of us will. So you shouldn't too. You've done good things with us when I was alive and you helped many lost souls in Limbo in these years. You deserve to be happy. If this doesn't work, we'll find another way. We won't stop looking. We won't stop until we'll find a way to bring you back.- Prue said.

Cole just stared at her.

- After this I won't try anything else. Promise me you'll help Phoebe. You and Piper, promise me you'll take care of her.- he said.

Prue smiled softly at him.

- I'll always take care of my sister. But she won't let you give up. –

- Just promise me.-

- I promise.- Prue said.

Cole nodded and smiled. He was trapped in Limbo, there was no way out and he knew that. At least now he knew that Phoebe's sister will help her go through the defeat


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Here the last chapter of this story. I forgot I had to update this one, so I apologize. I didn't mean to make you wait this long. Hope you like it.

Kiss.

Xenia.

- Phobe, what's up?- Piper said when Phoebe appeared in the kitchen with a big smile on her face and hope in her eyes.

- Prue's upstairs. In the attic.- Phoebe answered. – Maybe she's found a way to bring Cole back.-

Piper smiled at her sister.

- Of course she has. And I guess you need my help.- Piper said following her sister to the attic.

- Yeah. Yours, Grams and Mum's help.- Phoebe said.

- Mum? Grams? What Prue has in mind?- Piper asked.

- She wants to cast the spell to summon lost souls with Mum and Gram and asking the help of all our ancestor. Like we did when we vanquished the Source. –

Piper smiled and nodded. This could work. Maybe more power will bring Cole back in his corporeal form forever.

When they entered the attic their Mum and Grams where already there.

Patty smiled and hugged her daughters.

- Guys I have the spell! I've just finished it! It'll work.- Prue said.

The three sisters stood behind the Book of Shadows, Phoebe took Prue's and Piper's hand, while Patty and Penny were behind them. They cast the spell together. Suddenly a flame surrounded Cole's body and when it disappeared he was kneeling on the floor.

- Did it work?- Phoebe asked.

- I don't know. I'm not sure….- he said.

Phoebe run towards him and helped him standing. She hugged him tight….

- Your heart! Cole you're hurt is beating!- she said smiling. – It worked! Oh my God! It worked! You're alive!-

Cole smiled and hold her closer to him, then they kissed. He couldn't believe the spell worked. He was so sure he was stuck forever in Limbo. And now he had another chance to be happy with Phoebe.

- Thank you.- he said to Prue – All of you-

Prue smiled and hugged Phoebe and Cole.

- You're welcome, guys.- she said and then she, Patty and Penny disappeared.

Piper gave an hug to her sister and her brother-in-law and then quickly exited the attic. Cole and Phoebe needed a bit of privacy. Besides someone had to tell Paige that Cole was back for good.

A year later they were all in the attic. Prue was sitting on the couch with Andy next to her. They didn't had their chance when they were alive, but now they were together forever. Piper was next to Prue, with Chris and Wyatt in her lap, Leo was standing behind her. Even Paige was there. It took her a while to accept Cole, but in the end she did it for Phoebe's sake. Her husband, Henry, was next to her with their baby. Patty and Victor were there too, they were staring lovely at their youngest sister.

Phoebe and Cole were standing in front of Grams who was holding a baby girl in her arms.

- Welcome in the Halliwell family, Mellissa Turner.- she said giving the baby back to her parents.

Cole and Phoebe smiled at their daughter and then kissed.

After all they'd been through they finally got they happily ever after.


End file.
